clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Terninia
Terninia, (Pronounced: Tern-INNIE-ya) is a famous Tern Colony that deeply competes with and contradicts to Ternville. Unlike Ternville's sunny skies, Terninia has 24-Hour Rainstorms because they made their settlement around Rain Clouds. They support the RDA and are a major Sponsor for them as well. History Back in 2006, Ternville was built, but there where some Terns who where influenced by Dorkugese Penguins, and wanted to live in a different place so they could study science in a different environment. Contradicting to Ternville, the Terninians found their first Settlement on a large group of Rainclouds. It at first seemed like a bad idea since the cloud always made everything wet. Then, when flying over Trans-Antarctica, they had the idea of making their colony out of metal. Their electricity would be powered by the Lightning from the Clouds, which would be collected through Lightning Rods and converted into AC power. Rockets were installed inside the clouds to keep the city afloat, similar to Ternville. Since then, the colony has floated over the sea only ever since. Their studies mainly did a lot of advances in meteorology and electromagnetism, but in 2007, Django Ghent, Java Ghent's Father, came to Ternina as a scientist who introduced the idea of cloning. He died a year later sadly, and left his son Java Ghent behind. During this time, the Terninians joined the RDA and has become a major RDA Base. Sections of the Colony There are Three Sections of Terninia: Section A, Section B, and Section C. Section A This section is the Main Living Section for the Terns. There are condominiums, some stores, a supermarket, the work offices, a research center, and a Zeppelin Port located in that Section. Section B The Cloning Section of Terninia. This is where they create Clones of Django Ghent and create the RDA Troopers, the main army of the RDA. Section C The Training and Living Spaces of the RDA Clone Troopers. This is where they train the troopers to fly aircraft, handle weapons and machinery, and practice combat. This is also where many of them live when they aren't on any missions. During Free Time, they still train and practice so that they will be ready for the next mission. Strangely enough, there are no TV's or any type of entertainment system there, so many Troopers play Boad Games, Sports, or Read the Terninia Newspaper. Transportation The Only way to acess Terninia is by Zeppelin or Spacecraft. Terninia isn't really open to the public, and only cargo Zeppelins or Snoss Zeppelins are allowed. You will also have to take a Zeppelin to travel from one section of Terninia to another since there is no bridge. Inside each section of Terninia are just hallways that have windows, and only small utility cars can travel though them. Most Terns/Penguins walk to get to their destinations within their Building(s) within their section. Culture The Culture of those of Terninia is much like the Dorkugese. The Terninian Terns prefer to stay inside their buildings or inside a Zeppelin, and usually eat the fish provided by Snoss Zeppelins. Terninian Citizens also have mandatory uniforms to wear and must go to work every day from 8:00 AM - 5:00 PM except for Saturday and Sunday. Their primary language is English, but also learn to speak 1337 (Leet) for technical purposes. Trivia *It's a Parody of the Star Wars planet of Kamino. *Unlike Ternville, Terninia does not have an airport, as the stormy weather of the city usually causes turbulence, and also has one of the foggiest skies, which reduce visibility as well, which makes the city non-feasible for commercial air service. *However, the city does have landing platforms for Zeppelins. The LATTU was also invented here and customized to withstand Terninian weather. See Also *RDA *Snowzerland *Snoss Army *Ternville Category:Places Category:Cities